Ask Iantha
Iantha the Platypus decides she is not well-known enough in Danville, and with the help of Phineas and Ferb and the gang, creates her own talk show. Doofenshmirtz decides to eliminate all talk shows because of a painful backstory. Episode Summary Iantha is walking down Main Street, heading towards the Flynn-Fletcher house. As she walks, she notices a newsstand. Inside it is a newspaper with Phineas and Ferb on it. The headline reads, "Phineas and Ferb - Boy Geniuses?" She passes a two men reading the paper and overhears them talking about how Phineas and Ferb are known all over the world. Iantha rushes to Phineas and Ferb's house and explains that she is not known in Danville as much as they are. Perry sneaks behind the house and is about to enter his lair when Iantha walks over to him. He quickly takes off his hat and she asks if he ever ''does anything. Perry only replies with a "gygggggrr", Iantha sighs and walks away. Perry enters his lair, where Major Monogram and Carl are watching My Little Pony. Monogram quickly turns it off, tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is up to something, and turns it back on. Carl squeals, "Isn't Pinkie Pie adorable?", Perry rolls his eyes, grabs his jetpack, and leaves through a hatch in the ceiling. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella and the Fireside girls have hooked up a camera and Baljeet is building a stage. A crane, drvien by Ferb, lowers a sign onto the stage that reads "Ask Iantha". After a short montage and the Quirky Worky Song, the stage is finished. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Perry is trapped in a cage, and Heinz begins his backstory. When he was first moving to Danville he had an opportunity to be a guest on the talk show, because of his famous Inator, but Heinz was suffering from a severe case of food poisoning because of his coffee, and Roger replaced him. Heinz reveals the Talk-Show-Away-Inator, also called the Goodbye-Stupid-Talk-Show-Inator, or even the TSAI/GSTSI. Heinz also mentions that he wants a Coffee-Away-Inator because of his food poisoning, but he said he'd do that the next scheme. Doofenshmirtz presses a button on the Inator and a red laser shoots out. Meanwhile, Ask Iantha is on the air. Isabella is camerawoman, and is focusing on the stage, where Iantha is sitting in a leather armchair. Off to the side, the Fireside Girls sit next to a number of telephones, awaiting calls. After several moments, no one has called. Iantha begins to believe that she is so unpopular people don't even want to be in her talk show. The Talk-Show-Away-Inator hits the Danville Talk Show Filming Place , where a Talk Show is in process. The camera, stage and set all disapears immediatly, leaving the host standing outside the building. She announces she quits and angrily kicks a ball placed in front of her. The ball soars higher and higher, until it reaches Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. It hits Heinz on the head, knocking him away from his Inator. The ball rolls over to Perry and hits the latch to the cage, freeing him. Perry picks up the ball, and throws it at the Talk-Show-Away-Inator, and it hits the self-Destruct button. The Inator explodes and the ball bounces off and hits the Destructinator, which fires a beam that hits Phineas and Ferb's talk show. It immediatly disapears. Discouraged, Iantha walks out of the yard. Isabella exclaims she has an idea, takes out her cell phone and begins dialing a number. The credits begin to roll, and Iantha is being featured on a talk show. She is aabout to be asked a question when a laser hits the stage, making it disapear. Heinz's voice is heard in the backgorund, saying "Curse you, Perry the platypus!" Luckily, Only the talk show host hears it (since Iantha is hard of hearing) and says nothing, except for a complain that this was the third time this week his stage disapeared. Iantha runs over to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella and tells them it doesn't matter how popular she is as long as she has friends as "awesometacular" as they are. Ferb smiles and says that was corny, and Iantha replies with "Yes, yes it was." Songs *Quirky Worky Song *Ask Iantha (song) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Watcha' doin? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry sneaks behind the house and is about to enter his lair when Iantha walks over to him. He quickly takes off his hat and she asks if he ever ''does anything. Perry only replies with a "gygggggrr", Iantha sighs and walks away. Evil Jingle ''Doofenshmirtz Evil as always! Holy Bananas Memorable Quotes Errors *During the credits while Iantha is on the talk show, the host's hair was grey, but a second later it was black. *While Buford is working on the stage, the skull on his shirt is gone. *Iantha's lab coat disapears and reappears throughout the episode. Cast *Loni Love as Iantha the Platypus *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Tyler Mann as Carl *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production